joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Franklin Richards (Omni-Marvel Universe)
|-|Child Franklin (Pre-Heroes Reborn)= |-|Child Franklin (Pre-Heroes Reborn 2)= |-| Child Franklin (Hyperstorm)= |-|Child Franklin Richards (Heroes Reborn)= |-| Child Franklin (Daydreamers)= |-| Child Franklin (Avatar) = |-| Psi-Lord= |-| Avatar= |-| Tattletale= |-| Ego-Spawn= |-| Adult Franklin Richards= Summary Franklin is a immensely powerful character hailing from the Omni-Marvel Universe , that is the son of Reed and Susan Richards. He's a vastly powerful reality warper, who currently just so happens to have a rather grand role in the act of the Minus Mythos and other Mythos hidden underneath the lore... and the Omni-Marvel Universe is interwoven with it all. Despite being eerily similar to the original, it was considered too powerful a Universe to be within the Omni-All or anything of that nature... So it was locked away by The Creators.. However during the events of "Combine Invasion" this Lock and Chain was broken... Unleashing this child unto the Worlds stilll within the Omni-All. Appearance Personality Multiverse Cosmology Massive WIP Powers and Stats: |-|Franklin Richards (Enraged)= |-|Franklin Richards (Battle Blast)= |-|Franklin Richards (Child 0)= |-|Child Franklin (Onslaught Saga)= |-|Franklin Richards (Tattletale)= |-|Franklin Richards (Child 0.5)= |-|Franklin Richards (Child 1)= |-|Franklin Richards (Child 2)= |-|Franklin Richards (Child 3)= |-|Franklin Richards (Adult)= Tier:' 10-C'. Unknown with Powers Name: Franklin Richards Origin: Omni-Marvel Universe Gender: Male Age: Likely 5-12 Classification: Unknown Child, Threat to the Omni-All. Powers and Abilities: Pretty safe to say that whatever the Child or anything within the Omni-All can do... He can do as well... Albeit he needs to be taught it. Attack Potency: Below Average Human Level '''(Is consistently a little boy with little to no awareness of his powers... Has been oneshotted by things a kid should be killed by if caught unaware). '''Unknown . At form of Downplay too ridiculous to conceptualize under the concept of downplay and unfathomably below that unfathomably increase every moment by a limitless degree "At the very least Impossible to Comprehend" with Powers (Considered even while being dramatically depowered a threat to the Omni-All, and even capable of warping it and re-creating it to a limitless degree and unfathomable amount of limitless degrees of limitlessness to levels Impossible to Comprehend by an limitless amount of wanking concepts that are beyond the concept of wanking , even while being severely depowered by limitless degrees of downplay unfathomable even to the concept of downplayed concepts such as those who are suppose to loss conceptually no matter the joke level of the entity or how weak they are... every moment.. To compare even The Child wasn't anywhere near a threat to the Protectors of the Omni-All, as even she is but an insignificant part of the Omni-All. The Omni-All contains all possibilities of joke concepts even up to the Child and limitlessly beyond to wank beyond the concept of wank , but denied the Omni-Marvel Universe because even the fodder of the verse ... their limitlessness surpassed the concept of limitlessness of the Omni-All. ) Speed: Unknown l Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown l Unknown l Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown l Unknown l Unknown Durability : Below Average Human Level '''(Is consistently a young boy with little to no awareness of his powers). '''Unknown . At form of Downplay to ridiculous to conceptualize under the concept of downplay and unfathomably below to a limitless degree "At the very least Impossible to Comprehend" with Powers Stamina: Below Average Human Level normally . Much Higher with Amps l Unknown l Unknown Range: Unknown l Unknown l Unknown Intelligence : Average '''(Is consistently a young boy with little to no awareness of his power... However). '''Unknown . At form of Downplay to ridiculous to conceptualize under the concept of downplay and unfathomably below to a limitless degree "At the very least Impossible to Comprehend" with Powers Weaknesses: Mentality l Unknown l Unknown Notable Attacks/Techniques: None Notable Category:The Most Powerful Character On This Wiki Category:Reality Warpers Category:Characters Category:Children Category:Another damn Godmode